


Durin's Fire

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fili has 'the fire', Fili the energizer dwarf, Fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, Kili doesn't know whether to laugh or sigh, M/M, Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for prompt #105 of the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange - “Are you sure this is a good idea?” </p><p>Kili's not sure whether to laugh or groan when his brother and One is once again taken over by the Durin Fire; a state of mind that overcomes him once every few months leading to some rather interesting days for their little family.</p><p>Unfortunately today Fili has Dwalin in his sights and all Kili can see is this somehow going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durin's Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubbles759](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/gifts), [waterlilyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyblue/gifts).



> Ok this was a totally random idea and I apologise if it comes across that Fili's gone a bit crazy, he hasn't I promise. There's an 'explanation' for the Durin's Fire but in case it still doesn't make sense the idea is that every few months Fili literally becomes this dwarf who suddenly has all these ideas and thoughts in his head and so he goes and does all of them without stopping, like he's somehow been possessed. 
> 
> Most of the time he comes up with some brilliant ideas, but others can turn into a disaster if no one is there to be the rational minded one.
> 
> I honestly don't know how else to explain it XD

* * *

 

Kíli stood off to the side, one arm wrapped around his waist and the fingers of his other hand pressed against his temple as he watched his lover in amused exasperation.

“Fee,” he sighed. “Is this really a good idea? You know Dwalin won’t be impressed.”

The object of his attention and affection waved him off before tightening the rope he was holding.

“He needs to be kept on his toes Kee,” Fíli informed his brother from where he was perched on a branch. “Remember his motto? ‘Expect the unexpected’, so let’s see how well he does.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Surely you can do something a little less… anger inspiring?”

“You worry too much brother mine.”

“Well considering Balin’s beard ended up pink for about two weeks after the last time I think I have a reason to be wary Fee.”

Fíli paused from his task at the reminder. “…True,” he agreed before shrugging and carrying on. “But then he shouldn’t have assumed that the water was safe to drink.”

The brunet couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. “Well it is every other time.”

Fíli turned to waggle a finger at his brother with a grin and told him matter-of-factly “Ah, but now he knows to check doesn’t he?”

All Kíli could do was shake his head and prepare himself for yet another day of taming the inferno that was currently sitting in the tree and damage control.

 

 

_Ten years ago Fíli had woken up one morning like a completely different dwarf. No longer was he the calm, collected and level headed heir he was known to be, instead he became a vessel of an explosive energy and speed, his mind and body flitting from one activity to another in the blink of an eye; not stopping for the entire day until the sun set and he passed out from exhaustion._

_It had terrified their small family, Dís and Víali fearing their golden haired son had finally cracked under the pressure heaped on his shoulders but to theirs and Kíli’s immense relief he woke up the next day back to normal, albeit a little tired._

_Immediately they’d sat him down and asked him what had happened the day before. The best Fíli had been able to explain was that it was like waking up to a fire inside of him that had his blood rushing and his mind thrumming, difficult or long tasks suddenly becoming easier in his mind and it was like an itch under his skin that he just couldn’t scratch._

_They all watched him closely after that but when several weeks passed with no sign of a repeat they decided it was something random that had occurred and thought no more of it._

_Until it happened again._

_And again._

_Eventually they realised that whatever Fíli was experiencing happened every couple of months, and so they created a plan to keep it quiet as well as how to cover up any damage, accidental or otherwise that Fíli caused in his rush. That particular decision came about after he had gone and sewn all of Dwalin’s trousers closed when said dwarf likened Fíli to a crazed rabbit as he rushed past. Dís and Víali had found it hilarious that Kíli was known as the destructive terror and troublemaker of Ered Luin, yet none of their people had the faintest of clues as to just what Fíli was capable of when he got going._

_As their mother had perfectly put it; Fíli moved like a whirlwind, was as destructive as a storm and was as energetic as a bolt of lightning._

_It was after the third time that it happened that Kíli figured out the warning signs that meant he’d be spending the day following his brother rather than at lessons, which if he were honest he’d happily do any day but even then it wasn’t without its challenges._

_Trying to convince Fíli that stringing some of the elders up for being disrespectful to Thorin regardless of how quick and easy his traps were had been a particularly difficult one._

_It was hard to explain just how he knew when he woke up that it was Fíli’s ‘crazy day’. He believed it might have had something to do with their bond but whatever it was their parents were pleased about it because it meant that it would give them enough warning so they could hide anything they didn’t want Fíli touching during the day._

_They had managed to keep what was happening to Fíli within their small family for close to eight years before Thorin learned of his nephew’s condition, and although he was furious at first about being kept in the dark he agreed that it was something that needed to be kept quiet from everyone for fear of backlash when Fíli was crowned King, and promised he’d do his bit to help._

_And he did._

_The day Thorin found out was also the day an urgent meeting had been called; a band of raiders had been spotted on the outskirts of the nearby forest and so Thorin dragged the brothers along; taking Fíli because he hoped he could channel the excessive energy and Kíli so he could keep an eye on him._

_Kíli was. Not. Amused._

_“What in Mahal’s blue balls are you thinking Thorin?!” He hissed when they entered the council chambers. “You’ve just brought Fíli into a wolfs den where they’ll latch on and eat him alive the moment they realise something’s wrong!”_

_Thorin pulled his nephew aside, waving a dismissive hand at the dwarves who had stood when they entered. “Kíli you said so yourself, Fíli has too much energy and even after all these years you have yet to find a way to calm him down! So… why not try and channel it into something constructive? Something that might help -”_

_A door on the opposite side of the room crashed open and both Thorin and Kíli groaned when they saw golden hair disappear from view. Just as Thorin was about to tell Kíli to bring his brother back Balin spoke up from where he was peering down at the map._

_“Well I don’t know what’s gotten into Fíli today but it seems this council meeting is unnecessary, especially as he’s devised a rather cunning plan to take down these raiders if I do say so myself.”_

_Thorin released his nephew to hunt down his brother as he moved to the map and to his surprise there were notes and markers on the map that offered a fool proof solution to the problem they’d been facing not two minutes ago._

_By unanimous agreement they invited Balin and Dwalin over several days later to explain Fíli’s condition, and much to their surprise Balin became overly excited._

_“I wish you had told me of this sooner!” Balin scolded them as they watched Fíli flit around the kitchen as he concocted something. “I thought it had died out many years ago -”_

_“Wait,” Thorin cut in “what died out Balin?”_

_“It’s known as Durin’s Fire. It appears in your line every now and again, as with everything it stemmed from Durin himself but when it first started happening many believed it to be an illness, an unfortunate affliction and because it was such a rare occurrence they found it difficult to prove their theory wrong. However, in later generations they began to realise that it wasn’t so much an illness as it was a blessing, the dwarf affected by it being able to see past problems and come up with solutions it would otherwise take a team of dwarves to solve. If memory serves our ancestors believed it to be the Makers way of ‘freeing their minds’, a way for them to see what others could not.”_

_The small group turned to watch Fíli as he moved from the cake he was apparently baking to making jam in the blink of an eye and Kíli got up with a shake of his head to remind his One to wash his hands before he started pressing the strawberries. Doughy jam wasn’t something he wanted to try anytime soon._

_It seemed they had their answer to what Fíli was going through. Now they just had to help him control it._

 

 

“Fíli I _really_ don’t think this is a good idea.” The brunet tried again as his One put the finishing touches on his trap.

“Of course it’s not,” Fíli agreed with a grin. “It’s a brilliant one.”

“Like the time you turned all of Thorin’s underclothes into dresses? Or perhaps when you braided Balin’s beard whilst he slept because you thought it was getting in the way?”

“Exactly! Now quit worrying, it will work out perfectly.”

Kíli shook his head and let out a sigh as he saw Dwalin strolling down the path. Regardless of whether his brother’s plan was good or not at least they’d be getting it over and done with shortly.

“Kíli!”

He turned when his name was called by his mother and he moved to join her, his father and uncle and accepted the cup of mead that was handed to him.

They all stood there and watched as Dwalin made his way closer, and they all took a sip of their drinks as the bald headed warrior let out a roar as the snare Fíli had been setting up tightened around his ankle and flung him into the air.

“Well that’s unfortunate,” Thorin said conversationally over the roars of his best friend and his nephews’ stern lecture for not ‘being aware’ of his surroundings.

Víali turned to look at his little family as though they were doing nothing more than discussing the weather. “When do you suppose we should let him down?”

The other three shrugged, all of them knowing Dwalin was quite capable of getting himself down without their help.

“He’ll be out in a few minutes once he remembers to grab his knife.”


End file.
